It's Time (Wendy X Romeo) Chapter Two
by TacticnMagicn
Summary: Sorry so much for the looong wait, hope you guys enjoy. I don't know any of this stuff besides the story itself.


**Soooooooo, how's it going. Let's forget the fact that it's been a little more than a year since chapter one. I deeply apologize for it. I just couldn't find any motivation to write. Depression is a bitch if you feel me. I WILL be updating this story more frequently. Hope you enjoy. If you have any comments you can leave a review or just email me at tacticnmagicn . Or you could just send an email to talk. I like to think I'm a pretty conversationalist. Alright that's all, enjoy.**

It was a rainy day at the guild so that means it was full of people because it was hard to do jobs in the rain. Romeo was sitting in the guild talking with Natsu and Lucy about their last mission. Suddenly Wendy came running into the guild soaking wet. Romeo rushed over to see if she was okay.

"Wendy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little wet."

While Romeo had stayed pretty similar to how he looked when he was younger, Wendy had changed a lot. She had grown her long blue hair down to her waist and still tied it in pigtails, which Romeo thought looked very cute. Probably the biggest change about Wendy was that had developed breasts. Not as big as her Edolas version but now you could tell that they were there.

As Romeo reached down to help her to a chair he noticed that her hair sparkled with the water in it. He got so lost in staring at her hair that Wendy got a little worried.

"Umm, Romeo. Are you feeling well? Did you catch a cold?"

"Oh, um no. I'm fine thanks though." He replied as they sat down at a booth.

Across the guild hall, Mira was smiling and trying to contain laughter. Lucy and Levy both walked over to Mira looking angry.

"Aren't they so cute!" Mira said as the two walked up.

Lucy and Levy looked over and saw Romeo carefully using his fire to steam the water off Wendy.

"I guess they are pretty cute together," Levy admitted.

"Don't even think about it, Mira." Lucy glared and Mira "You are not getting in-between them."

"Oh come, I would never," Mira said as she feigned her innocence.

"Mira…" Both girls stared at her.

"Oh, come on, they are so clueless." Mira finally said.

"Who's clueless?" Romeo asked he walked into the conversation

"Oh no one, don't worry about it. What's up Romeo?" Mira covered quickly

"Not much, Wendy just wanted a smoothie."

"Oh sure, coming right up." Mira smiled as she walked away to make a smoothie.

"So how much of that did you hear?" Levy asked nervously.

"Just the end, why is it something important?"

"No, it's fine," Levy said

Mira came back with the smoothie. "There you go, Romeo!"

"Thanks, Mira, bye guys," Romeo called as he ran off back to Wendy.

"Here's your drink," Romeo said as he handed the smoothie to Wendy.

"Thanks, Romeo!" Wendy said as she flashed him a smile.

Romeo sat down across from Wendy and watched her drink her smoothie.

"Want any?" She asked happily.

"Umm no, I'm good thanks." Romeo quickly responded.

Romeo silently beat himself up about not accepting. I mean come, accidental kisses still count, right? Romeo figured it would be gentlemanly of him to walk her home, the question was how to accomplish that.

As Romeo was thinking Wendy finished her smoothie and put it on the bar and walked back over to Romeo.

"Hey Wendy, do you want me to walk you home?" Romeo asked nervously.

"Sure, I don't want to be all soaked and it'll be a nice company" She responded.

"Okay," Romeo responded as he quickly rushed over to hold the door open for her.

As the two walked out of the guild into the storm Mira was freaking out from behind the counter.

"Aaaahhh. They are just too cute for each other." Mira gushed as Erza walked over.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Romeo and Wendy, they are just too cute for each other. And the best part is they don't even know it!"

"Mira, what have we said about meddling before?"

"But come on, please. Just a little?" The white-haired mage begged.

"No, that's final," Erza said as she walked away.

Mira pouted until she came up with an idea of how she could meddle without other people knowing.

As Romeo walked Wendy home he had put up his vest that he always wears (similar to another fire mage in the guild) protect them from the rain. The walk was uneventful. They didn't talk much, just walked. Romeo had a rough idea of where Fairy Hills was but he mostly followed Wendy.

Wendy, on the other hand, was trying her hardest not to look over at Romeos' very chiseled upper body. He usually just wore the vest and nothing else (like another fire mage). After years of training and conditioning, you could clearly see the droplets of rain glistening down his abs. Wendy just quietly kept her head down and walked towards Fairy Hills trying to hide her obviously red face.

Once they got to Fairy Hills Wendy invited Romeo in for tea.

"Thanks, Wendy, but I should probably head back home, it's getting pretty late."

"Aww cmon, it won't take long to have some tea or something." She pleaded

"Fine, I guess it can't hurt." He mumbled as he followed her into her apartment.


End file.
